


A Few Uneven Rhymes

by Ceanothus_Darling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceanothus_Darling/pseuds/Ceanothus_Darling
Summary: Taken from the idea of Lauren Kate's Fallen.I rise to leave, whilst drawn to stay.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	A Few Uneven Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, I have so many ideas, but they seem determined to stay in my head, and not appear on screen.  
>  _slaps top of fic_ this bad boy can fit so many references in it.  
> This chapter is more of an introduction than anything, juggling many different things, so little time.

A path of pure starfire. A Solar stream of lost memories and forgotten emotions. Souls shooting throughout the fabric of reality at the speed of light, on their ethereal journeys to final endings, or perhaps even new beginnings.

Something had guided this, shaped it with a divine hand.

And so, in this cosmic haven, this diving being saw two lights that shone brightly alone, and yet brighter still when they intertwined together, to dance in the palm of Creation.

In their previous life; in their _first_ life, they'd been torn from each other too soon. But bonds forged in moments of Fire and Ice do not break so easily. Not even a bloody, endless, pointless war going on that they didn't know they were apart of could tear them apart, because _he_ had _always_ been with him, by his side, from the moment their eyes first met in that dark, cold Underground, to the last time he'd stood by _his_ deathbed, lovingly exchanging their cloaks so he could wear _his_ Wings forevermore.

With their Freedom, they were granted a second chance. Or a third, or a fourth... however many it took them to realise what they were and meant to each other. This simple wish to _understand_ who they truly were flickered and burned with such an intensity, that the great eyes before it felt that it was time.

And in one almighty outgoing _breath_ of auma, 

> They were reborn.


End file.
